Manías
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Existen viejos hábitos que son difíciles de perder, y Sasuke lo sabe bien. One Shot. SasuSaku.


**_Manías_**

Dormir del lado derecho. Según había escuchado, en comentarios sin sentido producto de los tiempos ociosos del grupo _Taka_, la gente prefería dormir en el lado derecho de la cama. Pero él no lo hacía por gusto, sino por simple inercia.

Sasuke recordaba que, desde que tuvo uso de memoria, de niño solía dormir con su hermano, metiéndose a hurtadillas entre las sábanas cuando todos ya estaban dormidos. Siempre había tenido las manos y el cuerpo frío, como si en sus venas corriese agua congelada y esa fuera la razón de su blanca palidez. Pero la cama de su hermano lo inyectaba en un vaho de tibieza: sentir esa gran espalda rozando la suya le transmitía tanta calma como los abrazos de su madre. Aunque alto y delgado, el cuerpo de su hermano ocupaba gran parte de la cama, por lo que su cuerpo de niño siempre quedaba relegado al lado derecho.

Luego de que los tiempos negros dieran un vuelco a su vida, fugaz como el papel quemándose, y aunque el _"Fondo de Tutoría de Menores Inermes de Konoha"_ le había cedido una cómoda habitación, él aún seguía ocupando hecho un ovillo la porción pequeña y derecha del colchón. Como esperando que algo llenara el espacio, esperando que alguien se recostara del otro lado, equilibrando con su propio peso la vasta cama.

Era una sensación que se había mantenido subyacente y silenciosa en su mente, durante diez años, cada vez que el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y él se proponía dormir. Si es que levantarse tres veces a la madrugada con el corazón traqueteando y un sudor frío recorriéndole el mentón podía llamársele dormir. Pocas veces, contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, había podido hacerlo tranquilamente: los sueños le clamaban venganza, lo aguijoneaban de terror, le estropeaban los días que habían sido buenos, y le arruinaban de antemano los que podían también haberlo sido.

Pero todo estaba bien ahora. Ya no estaba solo... Sin embargo, sin embargo...

_¿Si algo ocurría? _

Su cuerpo se encogió instintivamente, como un frágil embrión.

_¿Y si algo le ocurría…?_

_¿Y si también la perdía?_

Una sombra se removió a sus espaldas, y sintió como con delicadeza se sentaba sobre la cama, esperaba unos segundos, y deslizaba su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Él nada hizo. Sintió su mano caliente acariciarle los párpados, rozándole con la yema de los dedos las pestañas, y aunque él intentó fingir estar dormido, supo que era en vano; a ella y a su sexto sentido era imposible engañarles.

Los labios le dejaron un beso suave en el cuello, uno en la punta de su oreja, y otro en su mejilla, y los dedos que le habían acariciado los párpados se deslizaron hasta su brazo. Él abrió los ojos y, aún de costado y de espaldas a ella, apretó esa diminuta mano envolviéndola entre sus dedos fríos, dándole a entender que sí, que estaba despierto, y que como ella había adivinado una vez más, estaba rememorando, pensando, y sufriendo cosas pasadas que debió haber enterrado junto a sus muertos.

Pero era tan difícil. Tanto.

- Duerme en paz Sasuke-kun… –le susurró, y sintió en el cuello su tibio vaho. – Aleja esos fantasmas, no permitas que entren en nuestra vida…

Escuchó el ligero _fru fru_ que hacía su camisón cuando ella se lo quitaba, y sin demora sintió su cuerpo tibio y completamente desnudo abrazándole desde atrás, pegándose a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. A Sasuke, aquello le sentó igual de rico que meter los pies en una cubeta con agua caliente luego de una caminata sobre la nieve.

Es que había ciertas noches en que prefería no hacerle el amor, y esa era una de ellas, en donde solo necesitaba sentirla de esa manera; su figura acoplada palmo a palmo a las formas de su columna vertebral, la suavidad de sus pezones y la firmeza de sus pequeños pechos contra su espalda, sus piernas largas y tibias envolviendo las suyas, el flequillo de su pelo rozándole el cuello, el olor límpido de la piel de Sakura, los pequeños besos que ella depositaba donde podía hasta que él finalmente se dormía. El ritual de serenidad que ella le ofrecía cuando los espectros acechaban desde todos los rincones de la casa, desde sus memorias, solo para atormentarlo.

Cerró los párpados, y pronto sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Un sopor lo fue invadiendo lentamente.

_Sakura._

- ...gracias.

Para Sakura, esa era una palabra que se repetía muchas veces a diario_: "Sakura-san, gracias por cuidar de mi hija", "Oneesan, gracias por ayudarme con los exámenes"_, pero cuando la escuchaba salir, grave y efímera, de la garganta de su esposo, el mundo y sus problemas diarios morían allí, en ese instante.

Pero en realidad no había nada que agradecer.

_Porque aquí estuve, aquí estoy, y aquí estaré siempre Sasuke-kun._

La cama, finalmente, se había equilibrado.


End file.
